


aphrodisiac potion

by spicyperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Love, Oral Sex, Riding, Roughness, Smut, comment and kudos this shit, from the mind of jordan peele, i wrote the end of this on my college campus so im wild, jk it's from my own nasty mind, shoutout to mr. chelsea peretti tho, this is short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: jake and amy's roleplay from 6x01, this is what would go down if brooklyn nine-nine had me as a writer. and if the show was on hbo. i'm available.





	aphrodisiac potion

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave me kudos if y'all want more smut and more of my writing.  
> i have class in 20 minutes and i wrote this in public so that's chaotic.
> 
> love yall  
> moni

“Hello.”

It was one word, but with the way he was dressed, it was nearly enough to drop every article of clothing and let him do anything to her.

“Oh, my God. Are you Melvil Dewey?”

 _Fuck, he looks hot,_ she thinks, looking him up and down for a quick second. His nearly all black attire topped off with circle-rimmed glasses and a cane may be the hottest he’s ever looked.

“Indeed I am. I invented the Dewey decimal system, but right now I’m working on the Do-me decimal system.” Okay, that was enough.

“Mm-hmm, yeah. This is really working for me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”, she said seductively.

“Awesome.”

“So, Mr. Dewey, can you save me from the terrorists that have taken over Nakatomi Plaza?”

“Yes, Holly Gennaro, I just need to file them in the library card catalog.” He stumbled over his words, clearly losing track of the whole roleplay scenario.

“Yeah, this is really hard to track. Let's just take our clothes off.” She got closer and grasped his suit jacket.

“Oh, thank God. This old jacket is so hot.”

“Yeah”, she said focusing on undressing him.

She considered ripping off his shirt for a moment but held off. His jacket was off and she grew impatient.

The bow-tie? Ripped off.

They moved closer to their bed, petals scattered neatly. That romantic detail was about to be ruined very very soon. And by something really downright filthy.

His white shirt? Also ripped open and thrown somewhere across the room. She stood in front of him and lowered herself to meet his lips. Her hands slid down from his face towards his belt buckle.

It took very little time for him to be completely naked in front of _way-hotter_ Holly Gennaro. He painfully awaited his wife’s next move. Any delay would make him die hard.

Mrs. Peralta took his length and pumped it for a few seconds running her tongue over the tip collecting his pre-cum. She lowered herself licking from the under shaft to the tip, running her tongue along the familiar veins, and taking him into her hot mouth.

She didn’t blow him for a while, taking account that her current outfit and the act were too much for Jake. He threw his head back and looked down to see that she was looking at him. He moaned when she didn’t feel her mouth around his cock but did not complain much further.

Amy stood up and demanded him to move up towards the headboard. She started slowly undressing her 80s style blazer and discarded her white top on the floor. She lifted her skirt and straddled him.

In an unlikely move, he tore her skirt and threw it across the room. The man had reached his breaking point.

“You fucking me with that wig on?” She ground her hips down on his hard-on, her wetness very apparent to him. “Fuck, Ames.”

She kissed him languidly, “It’s Holly”, she said breaking the kiss. She slowly reached back, unclipped her bra and continued her movements. It was too much for him, and he impulsively flipped the script.

Jake wasn’t usually a dom, but,

  1. He was super horny
  2. It was their honeymoon.



He wanted to make the evening more interesting. She lay below him and he was about to take his sweet ass time with her. He’d endured a lot of teasing, a lot of her riding him until he completely gave out back home. He’d have the honor and privilege of eating her out often too. She hovered over his mouth as he’d taste all her sweet juices.

She felt his lips press to her neck sucking and licking the spot for a moment. He spent a generous amount of time at her heaving breasts, squeezing and sucking, sometimes watching as she whined for more.

He got lower down her toned body by the minute and by the time he’d reached her core, he simply ripped her soaking black cotton panties.

“Damn, I just got these”, she said in between moans as he was already pumping two fingers inside her.

She arched her back as she felt his tongue at the seam of her pussy and grasped his brown curly hair tugging it as a signal for more. He sucked on her clit and took his sweet time pleasing her and hearing her loud moans.

Her soaking pussy pulsated and she came in his mouth to his delight. It was an aphrodisiac, a potion.

As she recovered from her orgasm he kissed her face, his lips sometimes landing on hers. With a chaste kiss on her neck, he faced her and asked if she was good. Amy nodded, her pupils dilated and possessed by both lust and love.

Jake pushed his length inside her keeping a slow rhythm, groaning as she clenched. Then he went fast, making his new wife scream. Her legs were being held by him and the angle hit her g-spot with every thrust. 

She was in immense pleasure and the tiniest bit of pain. Although he was being rough on her, he checked up on her once in a while. She also was not about to let him get away with being on top, so she took command of the situation.

Not being one to beat around the bush, she was now hovering over him, his cock in her hand and inserting it inside her. Mrs. Peralta nor Holly Gennaro were adult film actors, but the performance said otherwise.

His hand squeezed her breast as she rode him. Her hips gyrated because she knew it drew him crazy. And it did. Jake’s hips bucked up to meet her rhythm and it was all too much.

The wig and Holly makeup, her medium toned skin that glowed at the golden hour of the afternoon. It was always a fantasy to be fucked by Holly Gennaro but this was way better.

As they each reached their orgasms, Jake set Amy down next to him. Her legs had given out after all that stimulation and he reached for a rag to clean up some of the cum that he’d shot up inside her.

When he came back, he also made sure to carefully remove the wig and brush her natural dark brown, almost black, hair out of her face.

She caressed his patch of chest hair and looked up at him, he was still catching his breath like she was.

“If I see you in that wig again, I’m fucking you any nearby surface. That’s a promise.” He said after a beat.

“I’ll take you up on that, babe.”


End file.
